Two Words
by Orzz
Summary: "Akashi-kun, apa kau pernah mendengar istilah 'uke' menggoda 'seme' menggila?" Akashi terbatuk keras. [ warning!inside ]


**Two Words**

-x-

**Disclaimer**

Kuroko no Basuke always belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning**

OOC!Akashi, AU, Shounen-Ai, Typo

[AkaKuro]

.

.

.

Helaan nafas lelah terdengar. Suara hujan masih mendominasi walaupun mereka berdua berada di _gymnasium._ Sedikit menyesal, kenapa mereka tadi lebih menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain basket tanpa tahu di luar sedang mendung. Alhasil, mereka terpaksa mendekam di tempat lembab yang mulai membuat mereka bosan.

"Akashi-_kun,"_ tanya Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan kapten berambut merah yang sedang asyik menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela.

"Hm," Akashi menoleh, menatap Kuroko tanda ia mendengar panggilan Kuroko.

"Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Gara-gara aku, kita jadi terjebak di sini. Seharusnya aku tadi tidak memintamu untuk menemaniku latihan," ujar Kuroko datar seperti biasa. Ck, padahal dia sedang merasa bersalah, tapi kenapa wajahnya tidak berubah? Minimal memasang wajah sedih, barangkali.

"Tak apa. Aku juga senggang." Akashi kembali menatap hujan yang seolah-olah sedang menertawainya. Akashi bohong. Jika dia bukan Akashi Seijuurou, dia akan berkata 'Aku justru senang Tetsuya, akhirnya kita bisa berduaan', ternyata sifat _tsundere_ milik Midorima mulai menyebar dan menjalari diri Akashi.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Akashi, ia ingin membuang sifat _bokushi-_nya. Sial!

Tak tahu kah jika Akashi mulai gugup. Perlukah ia memaki hujan yang sedari tadi mulai meledeknya? Ugh, ingin rasanya ia berlari menembus hujan dan beringsut ke kamarnya dengan senyum geli.

Silahkan Anda berdelusi.

Canggung. Canggung dan canggung. Akashi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana. Apa iya Akashi harus duduk diam layaknya sapi yang kekenyangan. Jujur, orang yang duduk di sampingnya sedikit membuatnya lepas kendali. Sedikit lho ya!

"Tetsuya, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal," gumam Akashi. Masa bodo kalau Kuroko menatapnya dengan pandangan heran karena tiba-tiba saja dia bertanya.

"Tentang?" Kuroko mulai antusias. Ia seperti baru saja mendengar alunan biola yang mendayu-dayu. Astaga Kuroko! Tidak mungkin suara Akashi seperti itu. Kata Aomine, suara Akashi lebih mirip seperti drum yang dipukul anak balita.

Silahkan membayangkan bagaimana bunyinya.

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dekat dengan teman masa kecilmu itu?" Heee … Apa Akashi menunjukkan gelagat cemburu. Tak disangka, otaknya mulai tersugesti dengan ramalan cinta yang dikoar-koarkan manusia berisik macam Kise. Perlukah tebaran bunga mawar merah, Akashi?

"Teman masa kecil? Maksud Akashi-_kun, _Ogiwara?" Kuroko mencoba memastikan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu namanya." Horee Akashi cemburu! Kenapa kata-katanya sedikit ketus dan tidak menyenangkan seperti itu? Tanya kenapa, Akashi?

"Terkadang, jika ada kepentingan saja. Memang ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko perlu menginterogasi gelagat Akashi yang mulai menyimpang dari Akashi versi normal.

"Tidak ada."

"Oh."

Canggung.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Semakin canggung.

Cukup. Kini giliran Kuroko yang bertindak.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa kau pernah mendengar istilah '_uke_ menggoda, _seme _menggila'?"

Akashi terbatuk keras. "Uhuk … Uhuk … Uhuk …"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Akashi-_kun?"_ Kuroko mengelus leher Akashi dengan sentuhan lembut. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana sikap Akashi. Diam seperti batu. Persis seperti pengidap penyakit Parkinson.

"Tetsuya, dari mana kau tahu istilah gila macam itu?" Akashi menatap Kuroko intens. Kata-kata itu sungguh menganggu telinganya. Dan sialnya lagi, kata '_uke dan seme_' tadi mulai berenang renang di otaknya. Demi Kerosuke-nya Midorima dan _maiubo-_nya Murasakibara, Akashi ingin mencekik leher orang yang telah mencekoki hal sedukatif kepada Kuroko-nya yang masih unyu. Apa tadi, –nya? Jadi ini pengakuan, begitu kah?

"Kemarin Aomine-_kun_ memberitahuku istilah itu, saat aku bertanya artinya apa, Aomine-_kun_ bilang aku harus bertanya padamu," jelas Kuroko demikian. Hehe … Asal tahu saja, Kuroko tidak bodoh. Apa gunanya internet jika ia tidak penasaran dengan dua kata yang membuatnya sedikit iseng mengerjai Akashi. _Don't judge the book by it's cover._Muka boleh _baby face, _tapi jiwanya _poker face._

Tolong. Siapa saja, ingatkan Akashi untuk menikam Aomine dengan guntingnya. Dan suruh siapa saja memesan batu nisan dengan tulisan 'RIP. Aomine Daiki.' Secepat mungkin. Nyawa taruhannya!

"Sialan kau, Daiki!"

"Memang artinya apa?"

"Perlukah aku memberitahumu?"

"Ya. Aku penasaran, Akashi-_kun."_

Sumpah serapah dengan macam-macam bahasa, dan jenis hewan sudah ia persiapkan untuk Aomine esok hari. Gunting kuku, kertas, rumput, sampai gunting besi sudah ia tandai sebagai barang _most wanted_ yang akan mengiringi ajal Aomine. 'Dasar manusia hitam! Mati saja sana tenggelam di Laut Hitam!' batinnya jengkel.

Masalah belum selesai. Bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan pada Kuroko jika istilah itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, terutama otak. Apa iya dia harus bilang 'Aku _seme _Tetsuya, dan kau _uke-_nya', seperti tyu kah? Ck, ini namanya ironi di atas ironi.

"Bagaimana ya, bisa dibilang aku ini—tidak bukan itu, bisa diartikan _seme _itu 'menyerang' dan _uke _itu 'menerima', ahh aku sendiri juga tidak begitu tahu." Bohong! Bilang tidak tahu. Memangnya setiap malam apa yang kau delusikan, ha?

"Aku masih belum mengerti, 'menyerang' siapa dan 'menerima' apa?" Kau cerdik Kuroko. Sangat. Sekali-kali buat Akashi yang sempurna menjadi menderita. Ha ha ha …

"Itu tidak penting," jawab Akashi mulai gusar.

"Tap aku ingin tahu!" Nampaknya Kuroko benar-benar total ingin membuat Akashi kewalahan. Yang terakhir kok ambigu ya?

Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kau cari saja istilah bodoh itu di mesin pencarian. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu." Akashi menawarkan ponselnya. Bermaksud ingin Kuroko mencari dua kata itu di internet. Jika dengan kata-kata, Akashi akan menyerah. Jika dengan praktek, Akashi akan bergairah. Ha ha ha …

"Ehee … " Kuroko terkekeh ringan. Geli bercampur puas.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Akashi heran.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku tadi hanya bercanda, aku tahu kata itu. Hanya saja, rasanya pasti lucu jika aku bertanya padamu. Maaf ya, Akashi-_kun."_

"Apa!?"

Oke. Alarm tanda bahaya sudah berbunyi. Singa yang tidur sudah terbangun. Mulut buaya sudah terbuka. Percikan api sudah membara. Dan lihat, seringaian maut siapa itu? Oh, milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-_kun,_" gumam Kuroko yang tiba-tiba merasa risih dengan tatapan predator Akashi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Tetsuya Kuroko!" Begitu sedukatif. Begitu panas. Begitu liar dan penuh kepemilikan. Kata-kata yang dapat kita pelajari dari kejadian barusan 'Panenlah apa yang kau tanam', itu berlaku untuk Kuroko.

Tak perlu berlama-lama. Tubuh Kuroko sudah berada di pelukan Akashi. "Akan aku tunjukkan, apa itu _'seme' _dan apa itu _'uke'. _Dan juga, apa itu 'menyerang' dan apa itu 'menerima'."

Sebelum Kuroko bertanya lebih lanjut, bibirnya sudah dikunci dengan bibir Akashi. Ciuman itu sudah pasti milik Akashi sepenuhnya. Bocah unyu di hadapannya harus tahu jika Akashi bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajak bercanda. Lumatan dan perang lidah nyaris membuat Akashi lupa untuk menghirup oksigen. Dengan terpaksa, Akashi memutus benang saliva dan member kesempatan Kuroko untuk bernafas.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu istilah yang kau tanyakan tadi?"

"Ya. Terlalu jelas."

.

.

.

Dan apakah kalian tidak sadar jika hujan sudah reda sedari tadi? Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Silahkan dilanjutkan.

**END.**

**A/N :**

Hanya fic pendek yang semoga saja bisa menghibur kalian, ditulis dengan sistem KLP (Ketik Langsung Publish) *ngga ada yang tanya*. Saya butuh asupan AkaKuro yang fluff dan lovey dovey merpati *apaan itu* Dan demi afah saya bisa bikin fic abal nan singkat seperti ini *timpuk saya pake doujin AkaKuro R18* Hohoho … Canda ding!

Udahan ya , cuap-cuap saya enough sampai di sini. Kalau ada yang kangen, PM boleh, biar tambah mesrahh gwituhh *ditikam*

Thanks for Reading and Respect ~('-'~) (~'-')~

**Surabaya, 08 September 2014  
><strong>**—****Orzz**


End file.
